heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
CAM Joy
CAM Joy is a supporting character of the critically-acclaimed Finding Arlo, the main protagonist of its critically-acclaimed 2018 sequel, Finding CAM Joy, ''and one of the supporting protagonists of the critically-acclaimed 2018 sequel of Joy's Adventures of Finding Alvin, Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy. She is a Blue-Haired Yellow Emotion who helps a Yellow Blue-Haired Emotion named Joy on her journey to Sydney to rescue her lost little brother Arlo. She is frequently absent-minded (she calls it short-term memory-loss) from her body injuries from the core memory plugging device. The friendly female can read and is very happy to have a companion. Joy takes advantage of her short attention-span, but she later regrets it when it physically hurts her. She is voiced by Kate Higgins, who also voiced Princess Disney INFINITY Joy in Joy's Adventures of Finding Alvin and Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy. Finding Arlo In ''Finding Arlo, CAM Joy helps Joy on her journey to rescue Arlo while heading to Sydney. She is first seen when Joy who is trying to find her little brother Arlo, who was taken by divers. The two of them begin a great adventure across the ocean to save Arlo. First they are greeted by a genius coyote named Wile E. Coyote, Meanwhile, CAM Joy's memory starts to improve, as indicated when she can repeat the address of where Arlo is "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney". Later, they get a ride from fish. then a whale took them to Sydney. There a car named Lightning McQueen takes them to where Arlo is, then she goes to Long Term Sydney where she meets 2 dog workers. There She, Joy, Sadness, Nemo, Marlin, and Dory get introduced to an imaginary friend named Lightning Gerson, who is good at helping her, Joy, Sadness, Nemo, Marlin, and Dory. She, along with Joy, Sadness, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, and Lightning Gerson, are unable to get back to the great barrier reef when the islands are sleeping, they go to Dream Productions to wake up the islands. and they succeed and they power up Long Term Sydney back to its glory days. At the conclusion of the film, CAM Joy is seen to have become a latest member of Wile E. Coyote's Fish are Friends Club as Wile E. Coyote, Tow Hank, and Bailey McQueen come over to drop CAM Joy and Dory off. CAM Joy then says bye to Arlo as he and his passengers leave with Mr. Hudson, referring him as "Elmo". Finding CAM Joy Coming Soon! Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy Coming Soon! Personality CAM Joy is a friendly, sociable and charismatic blue-haired yellow emotion who is eager to make friends with anyone who comes across her path. However CAM Joy herself is companion-less and is described as one of those emotions who cause problems, also people don't tend to stick with her for very long which is brought on by her being absent-minded or as she puts it "short-term memory loss". CAM Joy is a very forgetful emotion, so much that she even forgot the location of her own family and even perhaps their names, she also frequently forgets her best friend's little brother's name, Arlo and mistakenly uses one such as "Bingo" for example. So far the only thing she remembered in the story was "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." All-in-all CAM Joy is an extremely loyal and brave person who was willing to help complete strangers (or at least in her eyes they were) such as Joy to rescue her little brother. Despite her mostly forgetful nature, CAM Joy winds up being right most of the time which was evidenced when Joy and herself were trapped in the stomach of a whale and her being able to understand whale was what led to the two getting out of his stomach despite Joy believing she couldn't. Similar Heroes Dory (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) Joy (Inside Out) Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Emotions Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Honest Category:Sidekick Category:Singing heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Cowards Category:Joys